Pads are used for people to sit and/or lie on comfortably and may, for example, be placed on conventional chairs or mattresses in order to improve their sitting and/or lying properties. In the nursing care and hospital sector, pads of this type have to fulfill further requirements. Apart from comfortable sitting and/or lying properties, pads of this type have to be robust and easy to clean, so that frequent reprocessing is possible.